The story of Isaac
by Gamerguy555
Summary: Isaac, a normal, average homeless 14 year old life changes forever when he went goes to the gas station and finds a dragon.


**Just to let you all know, this is my first story so it my be bad. I also own nothing but my OC.**

Okay, my story begins in the magical place of New York. That's not actually where I lived, but I had been going to school there when I ran away. My dad was killed in a plane crash, so I got sent to an aunt that lived here in New York. She treated me like a personal slave so I ran away first chance I got. I had found a nice cardboard box and had been living peacefully there until the day I met them and their fire breathing friend. But I shouldn't get ahead of my self. First I should probably tell what I look like real quick. I'm 13 years old, 5'4 and brown hair that is always really long and brown eyes. I've got glasses that I don't like wearing, and slightly bad acne. Now my story really begins.

I had just gotten into the nearest Cenex. I was planning to take a Sprite and a bag of Lays or something. The good thing was that the guy was old, which would help if I got caught. Bad thing was, he was staring at me, but I was pretty suspicious looking. Torn sweatpants and no jacket during winter probably tipped him off. I was just sitting in the isle furthest from him, pretending to look at stuff while waiting for him to look away. He finally quit staring at me so I went to grab a Sprite. I remember thinking good thoughts about how easy it was going to be this time.

As soon as I went to the freezer door there was a giant boom and explosion. I was blown back and my head really hurt but I was not knocked out. I knew I needed to leave before any cops got here, so I got up and looked around. I saw four people in the store wearing what looked like armor and had helmets on, then looked the other way and saw a dragon. A freaking dragon. You know, like from movies and stuff. Except it was real! It was medium sized, and ugly. It was grey and had smoke coming from its nose too. The second to tallest person said some angry words in a language I didn't understand. The dragon breathed fire at them and they scattered. One of them said," Guys, we need to come at its sides." It sounded like a girl. The girl that shouted ran at one side with the shortest person, with the other two going at the other side. One of them slashed at its side and it was bleeding gold. Another person yelled out, "Distract him!" Three of them attacked its side. The dragon turned towards them and breathed fire again. The fourth guy jumped at him and stabbed it in the head. It roared one last time and exploded into gold sand.

All four of them sat down and took off their helmets. It was four people, two boys and two girls. One boy with darker brown hair and eyes kind of looked like me. He looked my age too. The other three looked about the same age, seventeenish. The other boy had black hair and green eyes. One girl was blond and had gray eyes. The other girl had brown eyes and lighter brown hair. They were talking to each other quietly. I thought about walking up to them, but decided that whoever could kill a dragon could kill me easier.

"Guys, lets look around, there was probably a guy at the cashier and possibly customers," said the blond. All four of them started looking around. I tried to get up to leave, but my head hurt really bad and I just fell back down. The black-haired guy shouted out something about finding the cashier. Then brown-haired boy started walking towards me. I tried to crawl into the corner, hoping he wouldn't see me. The boy smirked, which made me think he saw me, but then turned around.

"Nothing over here guys," he shouted, "except the kid trying to hide in the corner. The other three ran over to where we were. "Careful, said the boy, "I think he's bleeding. I felt my head with my hand then saw it was red.

"What should we do guys?" asked the older boy.

"I say we leave him here," said the brown-haired girl, "probably a monster."

"Yeah, because all monsters have red blood," said the younger boy sarcastically. The girl shot him a death glare and just ignored her.

"We should take him to your place and decide what to do from there," said the blond girl.

"Good idea," said the older boy, "lets go." Then he picked me up and carried somewhere with the others following. I don't know where because I passed out soon after we left the gas station.


End file.
